1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and a device for the production of allyl chloride by reacting propylene with chlorine in a vapor phase.
2. Prior Art
A process for the production of allyl chloride by reacting propylene with chlorine in a vapor phase has been well known. For example, Japanese Patent Publication Sho 47-13,006 (13,006/1972) discloses a process in which injection openings for propylene and chlorine are alternately situated circumferentially in an inside surface of a reactor whose horizontally sectional shape is almost circular, and propylene and chlorine are injected in a tangential direction of the circle for reaction.
This process can produce allyl chloride with relatively high selectivity without operational troubles such as clogging of a reactor owing to formation of carbon as a by-product, etc., and is, therefore, an excellent process. In this process, however, the formation of carbon cannot completely be suppressed, with a result that the obtained allyl chloride turns black due to carbon formed. Accordingly, clear allyl chloride cannot be provided without purification.